


snowdin town

by saintsblade



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, as they have said theyre not comfortable with romantic fics, i will block you slash hunt you down if you comment otherwise, this is entirely platonic do not interpret it otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsblade/pseuds/saintsblade
Summary: Ranboo's acting a little strange recently. As his concerned teacher, Techno wants to know what's up.Some dialogue taken fromthis comicbyZinnia, please support her on Twitter :)
Relationships: Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 38
Kudos: 657





	1. suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno likes to think he's observant.

It’s so small, Techno almost misses it.

He and Ranboo are walking together through the snow, setting up a perimeter for their land, when the glare of light bouncing off the snow causes something to gleam on Ranboo’s left hand. He has to double take, stopping in his tracks, and quizzically the half-enderman looks back at him.

“What’s up?”

“What do you mean?” Ranboo briefly holds eye contact with him before moving his glance to about where Techno assumes his ear to be. He’s getting better and better at holding eye contact, Techno notes proudly. It’s thanks to their daily training sessions and Ranboo’s own hard work, really.

“Is there something on your left hand?” Ranboo laughs awkwardly, instantly shoving his left hand into his pocket. So the answer is yes. But what exactly is it?

“No, uh, nope. Nothing to see here.” Techno knows better than to push for answers, so he nods stiffly and drops the topic, and they continue to survey the land in relative, companionable silence.

The second time Techno suspects something is when Ranboo packs 10 golden apples and a whole stack of golden carrots into his bag before heading out. Ranboo doesn’t like the taste of either particularly much - he prefers steak and bread instead. Not to mention the work that goes into obtaining those items is no joke, even when they trade with the villagers.

“I’m going out,” he tells Techno. “Do you need anything?” Techno shakes his head, surreptitiously letting his eyes wander over to Ranboo’s pack, which bulges just a little with the shape of apples. Under his netherite armor, Ranboo is dressed casually, as if he were going on a pleasant walk. Unusual attire for someone carrying enough food to dominate a battle single handedly. His left hand is resting on his pack, but the angle makes it hard to see if anything’s there at all.

“You don’t need to tell me when you go somewhere, Ranboo,” he eventually gruffly sighs, and the other just chuckles awkwardly, his tail whipping back and forth.

“I know, Techno. See you later then.” With that, Ranboo’s out the door, leaving only the faintest of purple particles drifting in the warm air of his cabin home.

Techno knows that despite his memory issues and the odd times he goes missing, Ranboo is a good kid. He knows through their duels together; Ranboo never holds an ounce of killing intent, and he always apologizes for every tiny hit Techno actually takes. On top of that, he trusts Phil’s judgement, and if Phil’s judgement is that Ranboo means no harm, then so it is. However, suspicious activity is suspicious activity, so he knocks on the door of Phil’s adjacent cabin before letting himself in. 

His teacher and oldest friend is working on some new contraption at the crafting table. Phil looks up when the door creaks open, cracking a smile at Techno. His wings flutter a little bit and he puts down his tools, standing up.

“Hey, Techno. How are you, mate?”

“Hullo, Phil,” he responds in kind, coming to stand next to the winged man. Phil gently pats him on the back. “What are you working on?”

“It’s a thing for the bee farm, still in progress,” Phil vaguely describes, shaking his head. “What’d you come here for?”

“It’s about Ranboo,” he says, leaning against the wall. Phil sits back down and goes back to working on his device.

“What about him?”

“He’s been acting weirder than usual, Phil,” Techno watches as Phil deftly puts parts together and deconstructs them just as quickly. Techno has never been able to achieve the same kind of crafting proficiency no matter how much he’s practiced. Some things just aren’t meant to be.

Phil doesn’t stop or look up, just makes a noncommittal grunt. Techno knows this means ‘continue.’ “Today he left with 10 gapples and a stack of golden carrots.”

“What? We restocked the cows just yesterday and we have an extra share of jerky in the cellar,” Phil mumbles, brows furrowed both in concentration and confusion. 

“Yes,” Techno agrees. “And under his armor, he was dressed rather casually, too. You would think someone with that much quick-healing food would be going to battle, but he looked like he was gonna take a nice walk around L’manburg’s ruins, or something.”

“...Perhaps he’s meeting with a friend?” Phil ponders. “Does he...have any?” He looks so sheepish for even asking this question, but Techno knows what he means. He himself had helped the younger out after bouts of panic attacks and eventually when he admitted that he heard Dream’s voice in his head. He knew the half-enderman was almost fully convinced that everyone who pledged allegiance to L’manburg hated him, and that was practically everyone else his age (bar Purpled, the kid merc who Techno had only heard whispers of).

“Now that you say it,” Techno came to a realization, “he seems happier these days, and there are less times when he has nightmares, too. But that doesn’t explain — “ He stops himself mid-sentence, trying to let the thoughts organize themselves in his head before he blurts them aloud. Patiently, Phil waits for Techno to finish his sentence. “I thought I saw something on his hand. Well, I know there’s something because he tried to hide it from me.”

“If he hid it, then perhaps we shouldn’t pry,” Phil mutters, tweaking a part on his machine. “We all have our own secrets, after all. I will keep an eye on him, though. Or several,” Phil jokes, his wings rustling in amusement. Techno half-heartedly smiles back and pats his shoulder in thanks and goodbye.

“Gotta feed the dogs,” he says, and Phil waves goodbye. Perhaps Phil is right. If Ranboo wants to tell them, he will tell them in his own time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/saintsbiade)


	2. ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snowy night and quiet morning talks.

It’s about a week and a half later when Techno is awoken by the snarling of the voices in his head. He groans - he had been sleeping decently peacefully, a rare night of respite - and rolls out of bed, groping around for his sword. The voices are all in unison, for once. _Intruder_ , they hiss. _Kill. Government_. He yawns and orders them to shut up, and they quiet down just a little bit as he pulls his armor and coat on. Phil is already awake and outside, his sword in hand.

“Heard you crashing around in there, mate,” he drawls quietly. “What happened?”

“Voices,” Techno grumbles. “Intruder.” Phil’s smile gets a sharp edge to it and he nods, hopping onto the fence and jumping off. With a single, powerful beat of his wings, he’s airborne, and he swoops off to scour for the threat. Techno stands guard as he plods through the snow as quietly as possible. Relatively quickly, Phil comes back to him and guides him to the foot of the closest mountain. As they get closer, Techno can hear someone muttering to themselves.

 _Government_ , the voices scream. _Kill!!!!_ He rolls his eyes and tells them to shut up more forcefully. Although they sulk and act petulant, the majority calm down and devolve into quiet murmuring. 

“I don’t think they’re home,” the voice mutters to itself. “Thank goodness.” Techno knows that voice. It’s Tubbo. What is Tubbo doing here? Before he can move, Phil steps forward and ominously snarls.

“Are you sure?” With a tiny shriek, Tubbo whirls around, hands raised in self defense. Surprisingly, he relaxes right after, dropping his hands down.

“Why are you here, Tubbo?” 

The ram boy laughs nervously, wringing his hands together. “S-so...um...about that…” Techno scowls, leaning in and slamming his palm into the stone wall next to him. A few pebbles fall off. Tubbo flinches, but he doesn’t back down, maintaining eye contact with Techno.

“He said. Why. Are. You. Here.” Tubbo opens his mouth, trembling, and then twists to the side and loudly yells.

“Ranboooooooo!” Phil furrows his brows, sharing a look with Techno.

“Why are you —?” A few crashes sound from the direction of Ranboo’s home, and eventually the door slams open. Ranboo stands in the doorway, looking dishevelled and sleepy. He’s got an unusual scowl on his face, but if Techno was woken up like that in the middle of the night (which he had been) he would be upset too. His eyes widen momentarily when he sees Tubbo, and then it turns back into a scowl.

“What are you doing?” In the surprise that follows, Tubbo takes the opportunity to bound over to Ranboo and point a threatening finger at him.

“Don’t yell at me like that or I’ll divorce you again!” He yells, and Ranboo groans and throws his hands up.

“What? Again?” They continue to bicker as Phil and Techno share confused glances.

“Divorce?” Phil mumbles. It suddenly hits Techno when he sees the gleam of gold on Tubbo’s left hand. 

“Are those. Wedding rings,” he monotonously says. Phil gapes at the two of them, and then at Techno. 

“When —?”

“I’m goin’ back to bed,” Techno heaves a sigh, shaking his head. “It’s too early for this.” He’ll deal with Tubbo in the morning, if the kid is still here. If not, he’ll just interrogate Ranboo. Either one works.  
  


* * *

Ranboo isn’t awake at his normal time. 

Techno knocks on the door, and nobody answers. Gently, he turns the knob and steps inside. There’s nothing out of place on the first floor, so he creeps up the stairs, trying not to creak as much as possible. Ranboo has left his bedroom door open. Techno peeks in. On the bed, the two boys are curled up. Because Ranboo is so much taller than Tubbo, it’s a funny sight - Tubbo appears to be entirely entangled with Ranboo’s upper body. He stands there for a moment, observing them sleeping peacefully, when he notices Ranboo starts breathing differently. 

“...I know you’re awake,” he quietly calls. There’s a moment without response, but Techno doesn’t budge. Eventually, Ranboo sighs. He doesn’t move, but his eyes flutter open and acknowledge Techno.

“Be quiet, at least. Tubbo’s still sleeping.” Techno fully steps into the room, settling down in Ranboo’s chair at his desk.

“Did you bring all those carrots to him?” Techno says first. “And the gapples, too?” Ranboo smiles a little bit, sheepishness painted across his face.

“Yeah. They’re his favorite, and he gets hurt so easily because of his recklessness, so...thought I’d do him a favor.”

“A favor.” Techno tilts his head, nodding at the sleeping Tubbo. “Is this a favor too?”

Ranboo hesitates, pursing his lips. His hand rests on Tubbo’s shoulder. “I...I suppose? We both sleep better when the other is around. So...it’s something that helps both of us out.”

Techno leans on the back of the chair. His eyes drift to the obsidian band around Ranboo’s left ring finger. “And your ring, then?”

Ranboo is quiet for so long that Techno almost thinks he’s dozed back off to sleep with his eyes open. “To be honest, I don’t quite know,” he eventually mutters. “The marriage thing was a joke until he actually got the rings.” Ranboo chuckles to himself. “I suppose…” Ranboo sits up, gently peeling Tubbo off of him. “Well, it’s no secret that we’ve been through a lot,” he mutters. “And...what with Tommy refusing Tubbo’s offer to live together in Snowchester, Tubbo…” His face twists when he looks over at the other boy, who is still sleeping peacefully. “That’s not mine to tell. But the point is, I guess we just needed other people. He’s my best friend,” Ranboo softly says, twisting the obsidian band around his finger. “The rings are really just for show, I guess. A physical confirmation that we share a close friendship.” Techno thinks back to Phil, who, after all these years, wears his deceased wife’s ring on his necklace while his own ring remains stately and clean on his left ring finger. Sometimes, he will catch Phil staring at the two of them, eyes dark and sad. He thinks about the emerald earring he had presented to Phil, and how he hasn’t seen Phil take it off ever since he was given it. He thinks about how he gave one to Ghostbur, and that he’d never seen the ghost without it, though Wilbur had never had any piercings. And he thinks about — that memory is too painful. The gleam of green and gold against the crash of water and broken bricks...He looks back at Ranboo, who for once, is staring him straight in the eyes. He’s trembling a little bit, but he’s still doing it. Techno feels a stab of something, and he sighs, looking away first.

“Okay, Ranboo. I trust your judgement,” he finally says. “But if he hurts you…” Techno purses his lips together, tilting his head. Ranboo understands the threat well enough, if him laughing awkwardly is any confirmation.

“Thank you, Techno,” the half-enderman softly calls as Techno stands up to leave. “It means a lot. That you’re willing to put things aside for me.” Techno pauses in the doorway.

“...don’t think too much about it, Ranboo. Just be safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/saintsbiade)


	3. michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One mishap later...
> 
> extra chapter :)

There’s one day that Techno is passing through L’manburg (or L’manhole, as Tubbo prefers) that something seems a little off. He’s not sure what it is, but the feeling gets stronger the closer he gets to the portal hub. Antsy, he grips the pommel of his sword, ready to engage in combat. He needs the portal to go home, after all.

What he isn’t expecting is an absolutely enraged Ranboo making his way to the portal. He’s never seen the teen like this before - his jaw is tightly clenched and he looks dead serious. Though it’s faint from this distance, an aura of bloodlust surrounds him. His tail swishes back and forth incessantly in agitation, and his sword hangs from his grip. He looks ready to go to war, despite the lack of his chestplate and helmet. What’s gotten him so riled up?

“He’s in Snowchester?” Ranboo speaks tersely into his communicator. “What is he saying — ” Someone replies, and Ranboo scowls. “Okay, I’m heading back, then.” Without another word, Ranboo clips his communicator back onto his belt and steps through the portal, disappearing in a flash. Bewildered, Techno gives himself a minute to process the situation, and then follows Ranboo into the portal.

By the time he’s through to the Nether, Ranboo is already halfway down a bridge. Techno tails him silently until he steps through the connecting portal, and when Techno catches up to Ranboo again, he’s practically growling into his communicator.

“I’m not impressed by the fact that you tried to hold a hostage and he _immediately died_. What — no, answer the question! Yes or no!” 

Hostage? Techno tries to wrack his mind for anything Ranboo cared about immensely. Had one of his pets been taken? The boy hadn’t even involved himself in anything, and made a great effort not to.

“He was my _son!_ ” Ranboo suddenly roars into the comms. Techno almost trips over himself in shock. Since when had Ranboo had a son? “Wait. What —” His entire countenance changes, the feeling of rage subsiding and being replaced by confusion. “Why is he in the water? Get him out!” Ranboo is trident pearling now, flying through the sky until he reaches Snowchester. Techno hides behind one of the buildings, peering out of the corner to observe what’s going on. It’s unfamiliar territory; he’s never been in Snowchester before.

The gathering in front of him is a rather strange one. There’s the 23-foot-tall giant who looks like a Totem of Undying, the cat-hybrid Antfrost, the Warden of the Prison, Sam, (who currently doesn’t look anything like a Warden at all, given how cowed he seems to be), Tubbo, and Ranboo. Ranboo is towering over Sam, his sword threateningly leveled at Sam’s throat. The centaur is bowed on his knees, hands raised in a plea of peace. 

“What is your problem,” Ranboo growls. “I don’t kill, but I’m considering it right now. How does drowning sound, hm?” Techno’s skin is starting to prickle from the sheer amount of bloodlust emanating from his student. The voices in his head are in shock, silent in awe. The totem giant laughs nervously, his voice carrying as if he was speaking through a loudspeaker. 

“Um, can we, ah, limit the killing, maybe?” Tubbo glares up at him, throwing up a middle finger, and then turns to Sam. Tubbo’s arm is behind his back, and Techno squints. Something is clinging tightly onto it. Oh, god, is that _their_ son? They have a son together? He’s still not entirely processed the marriage thing yet, and now this?

“You didn’t need to endanger his life to teach _me_ a lesson!” Tubbo shrilly shouts. “It was a harmless prank, Sam, a sandstone penis isn’t gonna help Dream escape from your stupid prison!” Techno sighs to himself. Really? That was what this was about?

“Yes,” Sam agrees weakly. “I shouldn’t have done that. He was safe with Ant, though, I swear. The whole time.” Ant nods vigorously. His ears are pinned against his head and his tail is curled around his leg. 

“He better have been,” Ranboo hisses. He sheathes his sword, eyes still stormy. “I suggest you don’t ever come to Snowchester again unless you’re arresting someone, Sam.”

“Noted,” The centaur says, voice high pitched. Antfrost helps him up, and the pair leave quickly. Techno takes the opportunity to step forwards into view.

“Techno,” Ranboo says. Most of his anger and bloodlust has dissipated, leaving his shoulder slumped with exhaustion. 

“Ranboo. Tubbo.” Techno leans over a little, trying to see who’s standing behind Tubbo. A little piglin peers back at him. He blinks.

“Who’s this?” 

“This is Michael,” Ranboo leans down and holds his arms out. Michael squeaks happily and lets go of Tubbo, moving towards Ranboo, who gently picks him up. “We found him alone and half dead, with only a chicken. I think his sounder abandoned him. So Tubbo and I took him in and healed him.” Michael cocks his head, staring curiously at Techno. For a moment, Techno actually feels a bit shy: he’s never been the best with children, but it’s clear with his ears and tusks he’s the closest thing to Michael here, and Michael knows it too.

“Hello, boy,” he finally grunts in the Piglin language. Michael’s ears perk up.

“Hello,” the little boy chirps. “Who’re you?” 

“I’m Technoblade. Who’s this?” He points at Ranboo, and Michael beams at Techno, showing off all his teeth and his tiny tusks.

“Daddy! He saved me when I was sick!”

“Well, I’m your daddy’s teacher,” Techno explains. “What’s your name?” Michael furrows his brows.

“Mi-kul,” he struggles to say. The common tongue is difficult for his kind, Techno remembers. He had struggled learning it too, and his accent never truly went away. “Daddy gave me that name. I don’t know another one. I didn’t have a mommy to give me one like everyone else...” Techno scowls. His sounder hadn’t even bothered to give him a name. This situation hits a little too close to home for his liking.

“Michael,” he corrects slowly. “Do you like your name?” The little piglin smiles again. 

“Yes! Even though it’s hard to say.” He pouts and Techno allows the smallest grin to appear on his face. Tubbo clears his throat.

“Erm...while I’m glad you guys are getting along, it’s getting a bit late and today’s been very exciting, and it’s almost your bedtime,” He addresses Michael, who whines.

“Dad,” he cries, “Wan’ t’ talk more,” he manages to say in the common tongue. Tubbo looks pleasantly surprised.

“That’s the most he’s tried to say at once in common tongue,” Tubbo laughs. “Techno, I know we’ve had our differences, but please, would you come back and talk with Michael again tomorrow?”

“Pleaase,” Michael adds, and, well, how can Techno say no to that?

“Alright,” he relents. “Be good,” he sharply tells Michael. “Listen to your dad and your daddy, okay? Or I won’t come visit again,” he wags his finger. Michael nods solemnly.

“Okay!” Tubbo takes him from Ranboo and leads him into one of the nearby houses. Ranboo breathes a heavy sigh of relief.

“You had a son and you didn’t tell me,” Techno mutters in disbelief. Ranboo shrugs, looking sheepish.

“I mean, we were kind of busy, and the opportunity just never came up, so…” Techno shakes his head.

“Unbelievable.” Ranboo laughs at that. “You know, Ranboo,” Techno’s expression turns serious. “When I talked with him just now, he said that you gave him his name. He hadn’t had one before that.” Ranboo frowns. “He’s still young, maybe only 4 or 5...and you’re right, his sounder had abandoned him. I gather that his parents were killed or died around the time he was born.” He lets his gaze wander over to the house that Tubbo and Michael had disappeared into. “...Please take good care of him. Don’t...let him turn out like me.”

Ranboo blinks. “So you also...okay, Techno. Other than the absolute destruction you cause, though, let’s make it clear that you aren’t a terrible person to be, either. You’ve been hurt,” he places a hand over his heart, “just like everyone else. And while I think that violence isn’t always the answer, even if people won’t change, you have your reasons for doing what you do. And I don’t like making promises, but for your sake, and for Michael, I’ll do my best.”

Techno lets a barking laugh out. “When did you get so wise, huh? You’re starting to sound like Phil now.” Tubbo appears from the door, closing it gently behind him and bounding down to meet the two of them.

“Michael’s been properly put to sleep,” he announces. “Thank you again, Techno. We’ve been trying to teach him the common tongue, but, well, neither of us are particularly good at speaking Piglin.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Techno gruffly says. “Just take care of him.”

“Would you like to stay here tonight?” Ranboo suddenly asks. He flushes purple when Techno turns his gaze towards him. “I mean, well, it’s late, and the trip back to your home is a bit far...and anyway, you were going to come and visit Michael tomorrow again, right?”

Well, it’s a logical choice. All he has to do is tell Phil that he and Ranboo will be out for the next day. Phil knows how to feed the dogs. He has an extra key to Techno’s house if needed.

“...do you have a spare room?”

It wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/saintsbiade)


End file.
